1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cooking utensil structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cooking utensil wherein the same is arranged to provide for a molding structure relative to a food component during a cooking procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utensils of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and molding structure for baking and the like has been utilized, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a cooking utensil readily manipulated for mounting upon a cooking surface to direct a food component within the utensil for the cooking and molding a food during a cooking procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need not addressed in the prior art.